A Pale Beauty
by Raven925
Summary: A really adorable BBRae oneshot! Please read it and review, and even put suggestions if you have any!


**_A Pale Beauty – _"Un-Pretty by: TLC**

Raven woke up, and threw on her cloak, and shoes. Another day, the same Raven. She felt like she wasn't getting what she needed out of life. She walked over to her mirror. Her hair had grown because of the fight with Trigon, but she didn't like her hair like that.

She made a mental note: "Be sure to cut it later."

Then she remembered what BeastBoy said.

**FLASHBACK!**

"My hair grew again, I hate it like this!"

All the Titans stood around her as she said this.

"You can always cut it." Robin suggested.

"Yeah, and go back to the old Rae." Cyborg said laughing.

Starfire just smiled, as if to say, "Do whatever you please. It is your hair."

As Raven thought about what to do with it, all of them left the room, except BeastBoy.

"Yes?" Raven asked, rather coldly.

"I'd like to offer a compliment." He blushed.

Raven did the same. He shuffled his feet nervously.

"Well honestly, I think you look beautiful with your long hair." His face was now as red as a tomato.

"Thanks." Raven said, with bright red cheeks.

**END FLASHBACK!**

What to do? Should she cut it? Or leave it? Would BeastBoy still her the same?

**_Wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel un pretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today (yeah)_**

She remained in front of the mirror, now checking her face. Her skin was so pale, and her eyes were so cold. Did she always look like this? She couldn't take it anymore. She brought a pair of scissors to her hair, and cut it to her usual length, which was much better, but she still thought she looked odd. Moving down to her body, she ran her hands down her sides, showing herself how skinny she was.

She continued down until she reached her slender waist. She was very thin.

But did it look good? Was she too skinny?

"I should eat more." She thought.

"But then you'll get fat!" She told herself.

Raven never thought of herself as being weight conscious, but apparently, she was now.

Inside, she was crushed. She didn't know what to do with herself. Why did she want to impress BeastBoy so badly? Of course the obvious reason, she loved him. She had come to admit it to herself a while ago. She couldn't run from it, it was simply the truth.

**_My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'_**

"Maybe I should wear make-up or something?" Would that make her prettier? She stepped out of her room, and walked over to Starfire's.

"Good morning friend!" Starfire beamed.

"Hey Star, can I borrow some make-up?" Raven said nervously. She had never done this before.

"Of course, dearest Raven! Are you wishing to impress friend BeastBoy with 'the make-up?'?"

Raven blushed, and remained silent.

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that Mac can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I, too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn unpretty_**

Raven walked into the room, with the boys staring at her.

"Raven?" Robin said shocked.

"I see you cut your hair, Rae." Cyborg mentioned.

Raven brushed past BeastBoy purposely.

"Raven, are you wearing make-up?" He asked.

"Yes, is there a problem?"

"No, It looks nice." He smiled, but it was fake. The make-up must've looked horrible.

She ran back into her room, and slammed the door, returning to the mirror. She took one last look at herself before she punched the mirror, making it smash to a million pieces. Her hands were stinging with open cuts, but she didn't care. Tears full freely from her eyes as she sat on her bed, putting her hands on her knees and her head in her lap.

**_Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm in stupid  
I used to be so cute to me  
Just a little bit skinny  
Why do I look to all these things  
To keep you happy  
Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me (hey)_**

She stormed out of her room, allowing no one to see her face, or make any kind of contact with her. Her mascara was smeared on her cheeks, along with some other make-up she couldn't name. She ran down to the park, and hid behind a tree.

**_My outsides look cool  
My insides are blue  
Every time I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I can't believe I'm trippin'_**

**_You can buy your hair if it won't grow  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
You can buy all the make-up that Mac can make  
But if you can't look inside you  
Find out who am I, too  
Be in a position to make me feel so damn un pretty_**

Raven sat there, and cried in to her lap when someone approached from behind, putting there hand on the tree.

"Hey," BeastBoy looked down at his shoes.

"What?" she sobbed.

"Whoa, what happened to your face!"

It wasn't a very nice thing to say, but then again, it was BeastBoy. He never knew what was insulting, he just blurted out of curiosity.

"That's what make-up does to you."

"Oh hey, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings you know. What's with that make-up anyway?" He asked while he had a tissue out, cleaning the runny make-up off of her face. Raven just stared deeply into his green eyes.

"I mean, the Raven I know would never wear make-up. Wait a second! Who are you, and what have you done with my Raven?" Raven had to giggle a bit, BeastBoy laughed.

But wait! What did he just say? She heard him right. He said, "**HIS **Raven"

He did, she was absolutely sure, and blushed at the thought.

"I wore the make-up…to impress you." Raven said, looking away from him with shame.

BeastBoy put his hand on her chin, and turned her face to look at him.

"You listen to me, no more crying okay? You don't need make-up to impress me. You don't need to change any part of you or anything about you. I fell in love with the Raven I know. The one with the hurtful stare, and a sarcastic remark for almost everything. Even though you were so broken inside, you kept yourself together for the team, and I admire that. Raven, don't ever change yourself. You're beautiful the way you are.

That was exactly what she was. A pale beauty…**His **pale beauty. BeastBoy put his hand to her cheek, and wiped away her tears with his thumb. She smiled…


End file.
